


The Five Times Liam and Harry Shared A Bed

by GothicBarbie



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst, Bedrooms, Boys Kissing, Cuddling & Snuggling, Drinking, First Kiss, Hotels, Kissing, M/M, One Shot, Pining, Sharing a Bed, Sleep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-25
Updated: 2012-12-25
Packaged: 2017-11-22 09:26:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/608299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GothicBarbie/pseuds/GothicBarbie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was almost midnight and Harry could barely concentrate. He could feel Liam breathing next to him. He’d been here before, kinda. It’s not like this is the first time he’s touched Liam or been next to him in a bed, and it wouldn’t be the last. But lately things have felt… different. Like there was some new energy between the two that couldn’t be explained.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Five Times Liam and Harry Shared A Bed

**Author's Note:**

> Keep in mind, in this fic all 5 boys live together.

The first time it happened, they were not alone.

It was almost midnight and Harry could barely concentrate. He could feel Liam breathing next to him. He’d been here before, kinda. It’s not like this is the first time he’s touched Liam or been next to him in a bed, and it wouldn’t be the last. But lately things have felt… different. Like there was some new energy between the two that couldn’t be explained. He wasn’t sure where it had come from. Maybe it had always been there, under the surface, but tonight it was much more apparent. Or maybe that was just Harry’s imagination. He wished more than anything that it was just the two of them here in his bed, but unfortunately, they were accompanied by three others. Niall and Zayn were on his left, Louis was next to Liam. Yes, the five of them were in Harry’s bed, together.

It had been one of those nights. Partying too hard, drinking too much, and staying up too late. Thank God Harry just got a new bed that could fit them all! Not that this was the first time they had all managed to sleep together. Believe it or not it had happened many times before. Harry often wondered if this was normal for teenage boys (well, not so much teenage anymore)  to do, but he shrugged it off. If it meant being inches away from Liam he wasn’t gonna complain.

Out of the corner of his eye Harry could see Louis shift, which in turn caused Liam to fall slightly closer to Harry. Again, Harry wasn’t complaining. Harry could feel Liam’s arm brush against his own and the heat radiating from the older boys body sent shivers down Harry. Harry wondered if anyone had ever picked up on his small crush. He felt he did a pretty damn good job at hiding it. Liam was the one he picked on the most. Liam was the one he was probably the least affectionate towards. But it was all an act on his part. When in reality, all Harry really wanted to do was kiss him so hard his lips would bleed. It was getting harder for Harry too. No pun intended. He found himself eyeing the boy a lot more than usual. Touching him a lot more than usual. And he had almost tricked himself into believing that maybe Liam felt the same way. Yeah right. In what world would that ever be possible?

Harry tries to get some sleep when he feels Liam turns lightly to his side, so that he is now facing Harry and Harry can feel his heart race. Liam’s eyes are closed but Harry can tell that he is still awake by the sound of his breathing. It sounds more like sigh than a snore, if that makes any sense at all. In the next instant Harry can feel Liam’s right leg move to shift above his own, and then rests there. Harry wants to scream, Liam is so close.

Looks like Harry won’t be getting any sleep tonight.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

The second time it happened, it was unexpected.

Harry was in bed and just getting comfortable. It had been a long fucking week and he was tired. Just when he was about to doze off he hears a light knocking. UGH. What now? He ignores it, but a minute later he hears the knocking again. He rips the covers off himself and stumbles out of bed and over to the door. He’s pissed off and tired and not in the mood for this. But his entire attitude changes when he opens to the door to find a just-as-tired looking Liam standing inches in front of him. If it were anyone else he probably would have slammed the door in their face, or at least cussed them out, but Liam made him lose all control of his instincts.

“Liam? What’s up?” Harry asks sleepily, opening his door a little wider.

“Can I sleep with you tonight?” Liam asks.

Harry almost chokes. “What?!” He had to have misheard.

“Zayn brought a girl home and they are really… loud.”

Harry has to chuckle at Liam’s choice of words. Can the guy ever just be blunt or crude or say what he’s really thinking? Of course not, it’s Liam and he’s a sweetheart. Normally that personality type annoys Harry, but when it comes to Liam, nearly anything can be forgiven.

“I would sleep on the couch but you know how uncomfortable it is.” Liam looks at Harry with an apologetic expression on his face. Harry tries to play it cool, even though he’s screaming inside.

“Of course mate.” Harry turns and heads back to his bed and he can hear his bedroom door shut softly behind him. He gets into bed and scoots over to the left side, making room for Liam who gets in shortly after.

“Why not ask Louis? Or Niall?” Harry questions out loud.

Liam hesitates for a second and Harry’s mind wanders. _Say it’s because you like me best_. Or something. Harry knows it’s a long shot, but he can’t help but wish.

“Well, you have the biggest bed.” Liam responds simply.

Okay, so it’s not exactly what he wanted to hear, but he’ll take it.

Harry remembers the last time they were here. Except this time they are both 100% sober and Liam is way too far away for Harry’s taste. He wants more than anything to scoot closer, or to brush against him, but he doesn’t want to push it. It’s enough that Liam is even here. That he came to _him_ of all people.

Harry’s thoughts are interrupted when Liam reaches over and squeezes Harry’s arm lightly. “Thanks.”

It’s a small gesture, but it sparks something intense in Harry. Just as quickly as it happened, Liam’s pulls away and lies on his stomach, facing the other direction. Harry watches the boy’s breathing for a long, long, time and lets his mind wander.

Another sleepless night.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

The third time it happens, they are home alone. Louis, Zayn and Niall decided to go out for the evening. Usually Harry joins them, and occasionally Liam as well, but when Liam decided to stay home, Harry jumped at the opportunity to spend some alone time with him. He knew he had been acting a bit careless lately, he was sure that his feelings were so obvious, he may as well wear a flashing sign or something, but he didn’t care anymore. An inch felt like a mile with Liam and if there was any chance that the guy felt the same way Harry had to take as many opportunities as he could. Harry was usually so confident, but being alone with Liam scared the shit out of him, so he pulled a beer from the fridge to help ease the tension. They were just watching scary movies, it’s not like Harry even had to say anything but he felt like he had to fill the silence.

“You sure you don’t want one?” Harry asked Liam, offering his beer. “I promise it won’t kill you.”

The boys were always teasing Liam about his drinking (or lack of) and his one kidney. Which is why Harry was pretty shocked when Liam grabbed the beer out of his hand and took a swig. Perhaps Harry wasn’t the only one that was a bit nervous?

One beer turned into 2 and then 3 for Harry. He could tell Liam was a little tipsy, but not to the point that he himself was at. But that was fine with Harry, he hadn’t intended for Liam to drink at all. Luckily, it had loosened both boys up and they were actually able to have fun and laugh (and scream) throughout the movie. It was nearing midnight when the movie finished and Harry could tell that Liam was ready for bed. Just as they were heading upstairs they heard a loud crash outside.

“What was that?” Liam asked?

“I don’t know…” Harry ran back down the stairs to look out the window. “I don’t see anything.”

“Maybe we’re just psyching ourselves out?” Liam chuckled slightly but Harry could hear a tiny bit of a quiver in his voice. That was odd too, considering Liam was always the brave one in the group. Harry decided to use this to his advantage. Plus the alcohol in his system gave him a bit of courage.

“Well, you should sleep in my room again… just to be safe.” Harry knew it was the stupidest excuse ever, but it was worth a shot.

Harry immediately wanted to take back his words when Liam didn’t respond. Crap, did I just blow it? Harry wondered to himself. He didn’t want to scare Liam away. But to his surprise Liam responded.

“Okay, sure. Just let me grab my pillow. Yours are not comfortable at all.”

Harry stood in disbelief as Liam went to his room. Did Liam really just agree to this? Maybe he was more drunk that Harry had thought. There wasn’t really another explanation. Surely Liam wasn’t really ‘scared’ from the movie or anything. Harry went into his room and left the door open, then got into bed. He tried to stop thinking, to just go with it, but it he couldn’t help feel really excited and nervous at the idea. They were home alone and Liam was going be in his bed… again.

Harry purposely scoots closer to the middle of his bed, he doesn’t want to be as far away from Liam as he was the last time they were in this situation. And he hopes maybe Liam won’t notice.

Harry fidgets with his hands while he waits for Liam to return. Is he supposed to try to sleep? Or wait for Liam to come? He knows he’s over-analyzing everything about this situation, but he’s still in shock that Liam actually agreed. Yes it wasn’t the first time that Liam has stayed in Harry’s bed alone, but this time it was just different. Harry decided the best course of action would be to just act normal, so he decided to remove some clothing. He wouldn’t go as far as taking off his pants, he didn’t want make Liam feel uncomfortable, but he always slept without a shirt.  He knew he made the right decision when he saw Liam enter the room, pillow in hand and bare-chested. Harry desperately tried to look away, but he couldn’t help but stare. Liam was so fucking hot without even trying.

“I wonder what the boys are up to right now?” Liam asked casually as he climbed into bed. Harry wondered if maybe he was trying to make conversation, but it didn’t really matter. There wasn’t a lot Liam could do to put off Harry.

“They’ll probably stumble in around 3 in the morning, like usual.” Harry laughed. He hoped they’d be too drunk to notice that Liam wasn’t in his room.  

The boys sat in silence for a minute or two and eventually Harry could hear Liam’s breathing deepen. It didn’t take long for Liam to doze off and when he did Harry shifted slightly towards him. It was impossible to get any sleep with Liam so damn close to him, but Harry didn’t mind being tired. With the alcohol still in his system Harry plucked up the courage to roll towards Liam so that he was right next to him. Harry didn’t know what had come over him, but if worst came to worst he’d pretend he was asleep. He mentally prepared himself and then moved his hand so that it was resting lightly across Liam’s chest and rested his fingers on the boys arm. He realized that Liam was still awake when he felt him flinch beneath him. Harry kept his eyes closed, he could barely breathe now, he was scared for how Liam would react, but to his surprise Liam stayed in place. Harry could feel Liam’s heart beat speed up and he took it as a good sign.

For the first time, it’s wasn’t Harry who lost sleep that night.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

The next time it happened, they weren’t in Harry’s bed.

The boys were performing at an event and were staying at a hotel for a few nights. The boys had their own rooms but Harry and Liam had wanted to share two that were adjoining. The other guys didn’t mind, they saw how close the two had been getting in the past weeks.

After the recent night in Harry’s bed he woke to find Liam gone. Harry didn’t mention anything to Liam about it, after all, he was sure Liam had just wanted to get back to his room before the other’s really noticed. He played things cool and him and Liam were on great terms. Of course, they didn’t talk about that night, not that Harry really even knew what to say, he wasn’t sure what it all meant. But he was okay with being just friends with Liam… for now.

It was around 11:30 and everyone was in bed. Harry was in his room and Liam was in his, but the adjoining door between their rooms had been left open. The two had been up talking about nothing. Harry felt like he could talk to Liam about anything. Well... almost anything.

Harry realized how ridiculous they were being, talking at each other through the wall when they could just as easily talk next to one another.

“You know, I could just come over there and we wouldn’t have to yell at each other all night.” Harry laughed. He kind of meant it as a joke, but when Liam didn’t respond he continued. “I mean, it’s not like we haven’t shared a bed before, right?”

It’s quiet for another moment and Harry hears a small “right” from Liam. He isn’t sure if that is Liam’s way of saying yes, or if he’s just making a general statement, but all of Harry’s previous risks had paid off so why not try another?

Harry slowly got out of bed and made his way across his room and into Liam’s. He hesitates for a small second and sneaks his head around the door and into the room at Liam.

Liam was lying on his bed, one arm propped behind him and he turned to look when Harry entered the room. He didn’t say a word, but Harry thought he caught a small smile so he took that as his cue to keep moving. He wasn’t trying to be seductive in any way, but he noticed that’s probably what it looked like when he caught Liam just staring at him as he slowly removed his shirt and tossed it on the floor before climbing in next to him.

Liam shifted a little to make room for Harry, but the hotel beds were much smaller than Harry’s at home and the two were extremely close. For once Harry was very thankful for the size of these beds.

Harry can feel Liam’s eyes on him so Harry turns to face him. As if by instinct Harry reaches forward and brushes a strand of hair out of Liam’s eyes.

“You need a haircut” he chuckles lightly, “you’re starting to look like me again.”

Harry swears he can see Liam blush and the boy smiles. “Maybe that’s not such a bad thing?”

Harry isn’t sure how to respond so he just keeps  his gaze steady. Liam doesn’t look away and the moment is completely charged. Harry tries to break the tension, “I’m cold” he exclaims and he pulls the covers up over him as he scoots in close to Liam. Liam shifts his body down and lays his head on the pillow, then turns to look at Harry.

“Harry… what are we doing?”

It’s a simple question, but a complicated answer. Harry knows exactly what he means, but he doesn’t know how to respond.

“I don’t know…” Harry whispers back. He moves his hand down to reach Liam’s and brushes his thumb lightly over the older boys. “I just know I like it.”

Once again Harry can see that Liam is nervous and his breathing is more rapid now. Liam bites his lip, “me too.”

Liam and Harry are inches away from each other and Harry cannot resist any longer. He lifts his head slightly and tilts it to get closer to Liam. Their noses brush lightly first and then Harry can feel Liam’s soft lips between his own. He squeezes Liam’s hand lightly as he deepens the kiss. Harry can’t believe he’s in this place with Liam. He’s imagined kissing Liam many times, but it’s never felt as good as this. It’s weird, and foreign, but in all the right ways. The two continue to kiss and just when Harry feels Liam’s tongue brush against his, there’s a knock on Liam’s door. Liam pulls away from Harry abruptly.

“Shit.” He says and jumps off the bed. Harry sees him scramble to find his shirt and throws it over his head. He gives Harry a look as if to say “you should leave” and Harry takes the hint and sulks back to his room. He closes the adjoining door and gets back into bed. He can hear Liam open to door and talk to someone briefly.  It sounds like Zayn. Harry sits back in bed. He sees the side door open and Liam pops his head in.

“Sorry about that.” He says to Harry quietly. “Zayn lost his phone and wanted to know if he’d left it here earlier.”

“Oh.” Harry responds. He’s not quite sure what to do now. Are they going to talk about the kiss? Is he supposed to follow Liam back to his bed?

“Goodnight, then.” Liam whispers quietly and Harry can hear him slowly trudge back to his bed.

So, _I guess that’s a no_ , Harry thinks to himself. He’s disappointed but he doesn’t want to push things.

Harry tosses and turns all night long and he can hear Liam do the same.

Neither boy got any sleep that night.  

 

* * *

 

 

It had been a week since the night of the kiss and the boys were all back home and settled. Harry and Liam hadn’t spoken much since that night. Things were incredibly awkward.

Liam had been the one to end things that night, so Harry had taken that as his cue to not push it. He loved kissing Liam, but maybe Liam didn’t feel the same way? At the very least he wanted to keep his friendship with Liam so he had refused to talk to him about any of this, even though it was killing him.

Since that night Harry had barely gotten any sleep at all, his mind was constantly wandering on thoughts of Liam. Not that that was anything new at all, but considering now he had a kiss to constantly reflect on, his feelings had gotten more extreme.

It was probably about two in the morning when Harry shifted in bed and noticed a dark figure standing in his doorway. He sat up quickly in bed and noticed that it was, of course… Liam.

“Oh my God, Liam! You scared the shit out of me!” Harry said, then chuckled quietly to himself.

“Sorry.” Liam whispered as he shuts Harry’s door behind him and walks slowly over to the bed. “I needed to talk to you.” He apprehensively takes a seat on bed and Harry inches a little closer.

“At two in the morning, Li?” Harry rubs his eyes then lifts up the covers on his bed and pulls them back gently to signify to Liam that he’s welcome to lay down with him.

Liam takes the bait and gently squeezes into bed next to Harry.

“It couldn’t wait any longer.”

Harry braces himself, he knows what’s coming, he just isn’t sure if it’s gonna be something he wants to hear or not.

Liam doesn’t speak for a moment. Harry can tell that he’s trying to figure out exactly what to say.

“I’ve missed this bed.”

The statement shocks Harry a little. That’s not what he really expected to hear from Liam, but he guesses that’s a good thing.

“Is that all you’ve missed?” Harry asks quietly, he patiently waits for Liam’s response.

Liam smiles at him, “No.” Harry understands and Liam continues. “I’m sorry for shutting you out after last week… everything started happening really fast and I wasn’t sure how to handle it.”

Harry watches Liam as he speaks, once again thinking about how gorgeous he looks sitting here in his room. Which only makes what Harry is about to say harder.

“It’s okay, Liam. I understand if you don’t want to…” Harry trails off. How should he finish that sentence? Don’t want to... what? Kiss him again? Harry doesn’t want to say that. Because it’s all Harry wants to do. Luckily for Harry, Liam doesn’t let him finish.

“No, I want to!” Liam looks at Harry with pleading eyes. “I don’t know what this is, or what we are, but I know that I want to be here. I’m just hoping that maybe…” Liam takes a breath, “maybe we can just take things slow?”

Harry smiles. He doesn’t care how fast things go between the two, he only knows that he doesn’t want to stop whatever it is the two of them have started. Liam’s words are more than he could have ever wished for from the boy. It was exactly what Harry had wanted to hear.

Instead of replying, Harry leans forward and grabs the back of Liam’s neck to pull him in closer. Harry pushes their lips together softy and he can feel Liam smile into the kiss. Harry pulls away to speak, “that sounds perfect… come here.” Harry goes to lay down on the bed and he pulls Liam in close to him. Liam wraps an arm around Harry’s waist and moves his legs so that they are intertwined with his own. This time it’s Liam who takes the initiative and leans down to kiss Harry. Their lips part and Harry can feel the boys tongue on his own. Finally.

Harry doesn’t care what they are, or who knows about them, he’s just going to enjoy the moment, and hopefully someday they can figure it out.

The two kiss for a long time. They can’t get enough of each other. Eventually they break the kiss and Liam pulls Harry in tightly to him. They talk for hours after that, early enough into the morning so that the sun is out. When they are finally ready to drift off, Harry thinks he can hear Liam whisper ever so quietly, “I love this bed.”

The fifth time Liam and Harry share a bed, they’re finally able to asleep.

 


End file.
